moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Mo' Money
| runtime = 89 minutes | language = English | budget = $15 million | gross = $40,227,006 }} Mo' Money is a 1992 American criminal comedy film directed by Peter Macdonald and written by Damon Wayans (who also starred in the film). It was released on July 24, 1992 by Columbia Pictures. Plot Ted Forrest (Richard E. Butler) who works for the Dynasty Card Company is murdered by Keith Heading and his men on the street, they switch the tape before police arrive. Johnny Stewart (Damon Wayans) is a lifelong con-man who meets a girl, Amber Evans (Stacey Dash), and tries to impress her by cleaning up his act and doing things the honest way. He becomes a mailroom clerk at the credit card firm where she works and soon finds that he needs money to impress Amber. So, he develops a scheme to commit identity theft with the credit card information of deceased cardholders that he has access to due to his mailroom position. He justifies his actions because he knows that he is only stealing from the company and not harming the individual cardholders. Chris Fields (Mark Beltzman) trains Johhny how to do the job until Keith threatens Chris in the men's restroom making him feel scared. After Lt, Walsh (Joe Santos) asks Chris questions about Keith, Chris is stabbed and killed by Keith's hitman in the subway station. Lt. Walsh investigates Chris's murder and find credit card receipts on him. Keith promotes Johnny from mailroom clerk to supervisor to replace Chris who was killed. With the help of his brother and fellow conman Seymour (Marlon Wayans), he charges large amounts of money to the cards with the intention of impressing Amber. The supervisor, Keith Heading (John Diehl) (who is responsible for a virtual stolen credit card empire) records Johnny stealing a returned credit card and cons him into joining his credit card ring. Seymour takes the stolen credit card trying to buy a four fingered ring,but a security alarm came on saying card stolen. Seymour tries to escape but is caught by mall security and questioned by police. The police authorized a sting operation on Seymour to tape Keith's conversation and to capture him. Lt. Walsh becomes furious about the sting operation. Keith's hitman is trying to kill Johnny for blackmail until he shoots Walsh in the arm. Keith kidnaps Seymour and Johnny goes after him until he escapes. Keith tries to kill Johnny by shooting him in the shoulder. A fight ensues between them until Johnny kills him and hangs him. Seymour and Amber visit Johnny lying in the hospital bed injured and decides to settle down. Cast *Damon Wayans — Johnny Stewart / Anton Jackson / Blaine Edwards (cameo) *Stacey Dash — Amber Evans *Joe Santos — Lt. Raymond Walsh *John Diehl — Keith Heading *Bernie Mac — Club Doorman *Harry J. Lennix — Tom Dilton *Marlon Wayans — Seymour Stewart *Mark Beltzman — Chris Fields *Quincy Wong — Eddie *Kevin Casey — Lloyd *Larry Brandenburg — Businessman *Garfield — Rock *Alma Yvonne — Charlotte *Richard E. Butler — Ted Forrest *Matt Doherty — Kid *Evan Lionel Smith — Detective Mills *Rondi Reed - District Attorney Reception Box Office The film debuted at #1 at the US box office., grossing $12,385,415 during its opening weekend. It ultimately finished with $40,227,006 at the North American box office. Critical Reception Based on 23 reviews, Rotten Tomatoes gives the film a rating of 13% with its average rating being 4\10. In Hal Hinson's review in the Washington Post, he gives the film a less than stellar review, saying: "The film itself is in trouble long before this. The movie is described as an "action-comedy-romance," but it fails to work as any of the three. Perhaps this is because filmmaker Peter MacDonald, a veteran second-unit director, can't seem to distinguish one from another. When he directs action, he directs action; when he directs comedy, he directs action; and so on ... ''Whenever it comes to rest, the movie collapses completely, especially when the dialogue shifts to facile political commentary. Wayans has a point of view, but not much of a message. If the picture comes out strong for anything it's misogyny, and the running ugly broad jokes are just the tip of the iceberg." Entertainment Weekly gave the movie a "C +", calling it a "a halfhearted thriller." Theatrical Trailer Category:1992 films Category:English-language films Category:American films Category:African-American films Category:Columbia Pictures films